houseofnightfandomcom-20200222-history
Erin Bates
Erin Bates is a fledgling who has not yet gone through the Change. She is counted as one of both Zoey's Circle and the 'nerd herd'. School Erin is a member of the the fourth former, a sophmore. She likes to hang with her friends, and watch hot guys. Personality Erin is an easy person to get along with. During one of Zoey's circles, it was noted that Erin can be very wise, when she wants to be. How ever in the course of Hidden Erin has become colder and crueler. Her aura as stated by Shaylin is as if it is beautiful and blue at the outside there is something rotting and foul beneath it. 'Realtionships' Former Twin/ Shaunee Cole Erin Bates and Shaunee Cole were formerly known as "Twin," due to their similar characteristics.From the time Erin entered the House of Night, she and Shaunee have been best friends. They were Marked at the same time, arrived on the same day, and roomed together. Even though Erin is a blonde-haired, blue-eyed lovely from Tulsa, and Shaunee a mocha-colored Jamaican-American from Connecticut, they might as well be sisters. They seem to share the same brain, the way they finish each others' sentences. However, due to Shaunee wanting to be herself, they have stopped being "Twin." Damien Damien is a very close friend, despite the fact that he uses way-too-big vocabulary terms. The fact that he's gay doesn't bug Erin, and should someone be cruel to him because of his sexuality, Erin will get in their faces. Stevie Rae Stevie Rae met Erin after running away form a Dark Daughters Circle in tears after being asked to be their 'refridgerator'. She ran into Damien Maslin and Shaunee Cole and her Twin Erin Bates. Zoey Zoey's first day of school, Stevie Rae introduces her to Erin, Shaunee, and Damien. Not long after that, Erin becomes part of Zoey's Circle however she is in danger of breaking away from Zoey's circle as she had taken to hanging around with Dallas and seems to have betrayed information about Zoey's Circle to Dallas. Dallas In Hidden Shaunee had seen Erin and Dallas hooking up in the fountain with Erin being almost naked. Cat Erin and Shaunee were chosen by a large, grey feline they call 'Beelzebub'. He's cranky, foul-tempered, and the Twins love him to death. Affinity/Abilities Nyx gifted Erin with an affinity for Water. With her ability she is capable of :- Hydrokinesis Cryokinesis Aquakinesis Chionokinesis Frigokinesis Hygrokinesis Summon rainclouds. Create an ocean smell and shadow images of rippling water whenher element is called. She is also believed to have a blue aura. Mark Like all fledglings, Erin's Mark is just the outline of a crescent moon. When- if- she completes the Change, it will be filled in and added to. It is widely theorised by fans that Erin's mark will be in the form of thrashing ocean waves. Appearance Erin is Caucasian with blue eyes, creamy skin and long, straight, blond hair and wears designer clothing. She is one of the beautiful blonds in the House of Night. She has an obsession with her hair. Likes and Dislikes Favorite Books: *''Blacklisted by Gena Showalter *''Wicked Lovely ''by Melissa Marr *''The Silver Metal Lover by Tanith Lee Favorite TV Shows: *''America's Next Top Model'' *''Nip/Tuck'' *''The Real World'' Favorite Movies: *''300'' *The first two X-Men *Really old Superman ''movies with Christopher Reeve Music: *Jay-Z *Zero 7 *The Eagles BFF: Shaunee Cole Movie Star Crush: * 'Tyrese Gibson''' Category:Blue fledglings Category:Member of the Dark Daughters and Sons Category:Fledglings Category:Characters